cawfandomcom-20200216-history
FWZ
Details ''Future Wrestling Zone, or The FWZ is a professional wrestling online programme, created through an array of different wrestling video games, using VFX, and real time footage. The sole purpose is to tell compelling stories through the released videos that are released. '''Professional Wrestlers' Celeste Bonin Corey Taylor Dr Phil Eduardo Lebron Garcia Lebron Jack Black Jakk Jet Tornado Jim Carrey Jet Li Kevin Hart Kyle Gass Lucy Liu Paige Van Zant Seuneab Silverlight The Beast Yuke Zoe Saldana Stables Suitchi-Blade (Shunsuki & Takanori) '' ''Tenacious D (Jack Black & Kyle Gass) The Foundation (Jet Tornado, Jet Li, Seuneab) Vicio Volador (Garcia Lebron, Eduardo Labron) Shows Current FWZ Event Horizon Defunct FWZ Monday Night Mayhem FWZ Pulse FWZ Friday Night Fury FWZ Talk (Rant Show, Out Of Character) FWDC (Development Camp) Big Events Current Take The Stage Defunct Take No Prisoner Royal Massacre Trivia FWZ has been apart of the first and second CAWllision events. The first being a 3 part street fight between Silverlight and Smokey's Dealer, FWZ had a lot of heat for that as it was the longest match on the card (Over 25 Mins!) The FWZ was also apart of the first ever CAW All Stars in the first ever match of the event, as Smokey faces off against FOW's Evan Rockvillle, commented by The Jamco and James Thomas, this video is seen as a tribute to James, especially with James passing in 2009. In 2019 The FWZ returned to the 2019 CAW All Stars as Jet Torando faced off against 3 other men in a four corners match, that The Jamco commentated with SNWs, Kevin Irons. The Second one was far better and FWZ had increased its game as FWZ took on ICWO as Player Pain faced Willy Will. Although FWZ lost, people have said that it was the best match on the card, being rated 5 stars, over 20 times. The Main Event however in the 30 man battle royal FWZ entered at No.2 represented by FWZ World Heavyweight Champion Rob Van Dam got eliminated halfway through the show and didn't make it to the last 4. FWZ Talk was an out of character, rant show where Smokey and The Jamco talk about absolutely anything. The first show they talked about CAW itself and the SMF Forums. Due to the FWZ fading away, only one episode was produced. From 2008 to 2010 The Jamco, the FWZ's lead commentator, has commentated various leagues such as RCWF (Anime League) and WEDF shows such as ECCW, United, Rawar and Snackdown. As of 2019, The Jamco helps commenate Empire wrestling and regulary commentates the Pacific brand. The Jamco is the regular current commentator for the New NAW Europe Elite League tournament showcasing the best talent from around Europe to crown a European Champion. In January of 2019, cryptic videos were posted on the channel FWZ used to post shows on, showing a burnt out tuned television, although peope suggested it was a comeback, they were correct, and it was revealed that after 10 long years the FWZ would return with a new regular online show called Event Horizon, with new and old professional wrestlers. Category:CAW Leagues Category:Videos